We Don't Care
We Don't Care is a song written by Kanye West and Miri Ben-Ari. It was featured in West's album; The College Dropout Lyrics And all my people that's drug dealin' just to get by stack your money 'till it gets sky high, We wasn't supposed to make it past 25 but the jokes on you we still alive, Throw your hands up in the sky and say we don't care what people say. One: If this is your first time hearing this, You are about to experience something cold man, We never had nothing handed took nothing for granted, Took nothing from no man, man I'm my own man, But as a shorty I looked up to the "dopeman", Only adult man I knew that wasn't a broke man, Flickin' starter coats man, Man you don't no man, We don't care what people say, This is for my niggas outside all winter, Cause this summer they ain't finna to say next summer I'm finna, Sittin' in the hood like community colleges, This dope money here is Lil Treys scholarship, Cause ain't no to tuition for havin' no ambition, And ain't no loans for sittin' your ass at home, So we forced to sell crack rap and get a job, You gotta do something man your ass is grown. Chorus Drug dealin' just to get by stack your money till it gets sky high. Kids sing. Kids sing. West and Kids: We wasn't supposed to make it past 25 but the jokes on you we still alive, Throw your hands up in the sky and say we don't care what people say. The second verse is for my dogs working 9 to 5, That still hustle cause a nigga can't shine off $6.55, And everybody selling make-up, Jacobs, And bootleg tapes just to get they cake up, We put shit on layaway then come back, We claim other people kids on our income tax, We take that money cop work than push packs to get paid, And we don't care what people say, Momma say she wanna move south, Scratchin' lottery tickets Eyes on a new house, Around the same time Doe ran up in dudes house, Couldn't get a job, So since he couldn't get work he figured he'd take work, The drug game bolemic it's hard to get weight, So niggas money is homo its hard to get straight, So we gon' keep baking to the day we get cake, And we don't care what people say, My Niggas. Chorus Drug dealin' just to get by stack ya money till it gets sky high. Kids sing Kids sing West and Kids: We wasn't supposed to make it past 25 but the jokes on you we still alive, Throw your hands up in the sky and say we don't care what people say. You know the kids gonna act a fool, When you stop the programs for after school, And they DCFS them some of them dyslectic, They favorite 50 Cent song's 12 Questions, We scream, rock, blows, weed park, So now we smart, We ain't retards the way teachers thought, Hold up hold fast we make more cash, Now tell my momma I belong in the slow class, It's bad enough we on welfare, You trying to put me on the school bus with the space for the wheel chair, I'm trying to get the car with the chromey wheels here, You tryin' to cut our lights like we don't live here, Look at what's handed us our fatheres abandoned us, When we get the hammers gone and call the ambulance Sometimes I feel no one in this world understands us, But we don't care what people say, My Niggas. Chorus Drug dealin' just to get by stack ya money till it gets sky high. Kids sing Kids sing West and Kids: We wasn't supposed to make it past 25 but the jokes on you we still alive, Throw your hands up in the sky and say we don't care what people say.